pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Mo/any Air of Enchantment Aspenwood
Will test this tommorow if i am not to bussy whit my A/Mo Palm Sin build, which rox sockz x) Kill the suxons :P Massive 16:57, 6 January 2009 (EST) :saw a kurzick using an Air of enchant build before healing gunther, but we had 4 rojs so we still won :D [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:53, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::Lol soa. AoE isnt that bad when you can spam guardian and stuff on him, makes it easy to defend with another monk-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 20:10, 12 January 2009 (EST) While Shielding Hands sucks, this build is amazing. I love every ounce of it. You have no interrupts, unlimited energy, etc. I've been running this for a while, but I had completely overlooked Patient Spirit as an enchantment. It works like a charm every time. :D ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] [[User talk:Jujin|''talk]] 22:35, 18 January 2009 (EST) :I use a build similar to this, but I use Healing Breeze and Dwayna's Kiss with 14 Healing Prayers. Dervishes with enchantment removing attacks are dangerous, so I suggest you use Guardian. -Amber Gatekeeper 71.156.43.248 03:21, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::I use divine boon, since everything costs next to no energy anyway, may as well have something that actually utilizes my e regen.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 03:25, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::since your main purpose is to protect a high priority target and energy is no issue SoA > SH (if you need another dmg reduction). is it just bad luck that Scourge Enchantment came across quite often? --Torin 21:51, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::::The whole point is to spam as many enchantments as possible, the 1 second cast can screw up your chain especially if there is a turtle ready to fire.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 22:36, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::::I'd rather take a 1 sec spell if that means I don't have to spam blindly mediocre skills like SH. Turtle Siege is predictable and no threat with a covered Protective Spirit. And as I said, if you don't want to take another dmg reduction take something like Dwaynas Kiss as mentioned or a good selfheal. --Torin 10:10, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Most of your heals are going to come from divine favor, and it's more than enough a contender even if everything decides to unload on your target NPC. Also, turtle hits generally comes in 1's. [[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 10:18, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::::::I have to admit that I totally underestimated this build and you're right. As long as I don't see an increased use of Well of Profane I'll take Contemplation instead of Infuse to counter attacks through walls, but this is very nice. --Torin 04:46, 22 January 2009 (EST) Seriozly bring Dwaynas Kiss :>:>Massive 07:59, 20 January 2009 (EST) :isnt affected by AoE [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 09:42, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::but since u got lots of enchantments on NPC focused, take it. big heal :) [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 09:43, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::Replace infuse, then.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 10:15, 20 January 2009 (EST) Now that this build has become popular, I see many mesmers bringing counters specifically against this build. Gonna need to start bringing self hex removal skills. -Amber Gatekeeper 75.3.235.72 21:41, 21 January 2009 (EST) I often use an AoE build at AB and sometimes at FA. The build I use has the following basic skills: Mo;OwAU0EH/QoOzjHyWcmIQ8HBE8K DarkY 07:15, 26 January 2009 (EST) Boonprot :) Ricky vantof 07:49, 26 January 2009 (EST) Needs moar bondage. -[[User:StarSeeker|'Star']][[User talk:StarSeeker|'Seeker']] 14:11, 8 February 2009 (EST) :Boon prot would probably be better actually--Relyk 15:56, 8 February 2009 (EST) ::Both. -[[User:StarSeeker|'Star']][[User talk:StarSeeker|'Seeker''']] 16:13, 8 February 2009 (EST) Imo. If you're going to use a crapload of enchants, might as well go with Kiss and Dismiss (though you can use Cure Hex if you prefer). Use enchants left to right and maintain Guardian as a cover. -- 15:20, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Spotless soul instead of dismiss as variant? nicer to blue bar and is removing as fast as spamming dismiss on recharge.. Steamy:> 13:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC)